12 dragons
by dragonia12
Summary: Read about a story about a boy named Akigan, and his search after three keys to open the gate. He isn't alone, as he is followed by guardians, dragons.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not normal. I have been human once…but now… I don't know what I am anymore…_

_It all started when I was five years old. I was just playing with the other kids, hide and seek. I was hiding behind some bushes; laughing to myself they would never find me. After some time, I began to have this weird feeling; "Is someone watching me? …was the air really this hot?" I was just thinking that, when a lightningflash struck me right in the chest. I collapsed on the ground, unable to move or speak. I was freaking out, the whole time I was on the ground ,thousand voices whispered to me; "Chosen one, chosen one, you are the chosen one", like they were praying for something. Then, just as fast as it came, it disappeared and the voices were gone._

_What was that?_

_My friends had gathered around me while I was in my own little world. I walked towards them, thinking "Man, they found me too fast, damn", but instead of screaming loser while laughing and making me do "the punishment", they backed away. They stared on me like I were someone else. Before I could say a word, they ran screaming like little girls back to the village. I was about to run after them, thinking what the hell, when I noticed my reflection in the river beside me…_

_What the…what is this? What the hell happened? _

_It wasn't a five years, snotdripping brat that was staring in the water. What I saw was a 17 years old boy. My hair was silver… except for some black stripes here and there, and had grown to reach my butt. Tribalshaped markings covered my skin; even a part of my face had been marked and circled the right eye. And my eyes were no longer babyblue… it was clearly soaked in blood. It took a while to believe it was me, and not an illusion. I was so confused… wondered if I had gone crazy or if this was just a nightmare. I walked in circles trying to calm down, not realizing that I already acted like a grownup. My feelings turned red, and as my anger rised, my fist hit the ground in pure frustration. The dust pierced my eyes, the noise of crushed stone rung in my ears. It looked like five elephants had rampaged on that single spot. The water was slowly seeping in the cracks since it had reached the small river.._

_What the? I didn't give that much strength..._

_I hear gasps behind me, and saw the warriors in my village. They had seen everything. Behind them I could see my friends crying while clinging to their papas. A tall, muscular man with a sword in the hand walked slowly towards me; "Akigan? Is that you?" I stared on him, and got tears in my eyes; "Dad…" He throwed away the sword and hugged me tight, and asked me what happened to me. I explained to him as clearly and fast as I could. They nodded, smiled and we all walked back again, like everything was gonna be okay. It was then…I noticed fathers hand was resting on the hilt of the sword he had picked up, and the others were tense, ready for anything, and glanced on me every fifth second. When we were back the rest of the village acted all the same. They shared their smile and hugs to me, like everything was normal. But in reality, they whispered, and backed away from me. That day, I became all alone, with no one to protect me… accept me for the one I was. That day, I became the monster the village couldn't help but keep…_


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years has passed since then. Akigan aged slowly, too slowly. He looked 19 when in reality he was__ 15 years old. The village had not changed much either, still the same smile in the surface. They even got an awesome idea of using him as a protector of the village when he finally could control his still growing power. _

Right now the village is under attack by shinobis **(**shinobi - ninja**)**. Akigan and the village's warriors including his father, Rajan, fought against the intruders. **(**That man is no different from 10 years ago, still has the freakin_'_ monsterstrenght. The difference is wrinkles, grey hair and the back that sometimes ached**) **

In the middle of all explosions and destructions in the heart of the city, a tall boy with short, silver hair swiftly chopping enemies with a huge scythe.

"Will these bombs ever stop?" he said loud while dodging another paper bomb that came from nowhere.

An enormous man who had fought besides him answered irritated

"Stop complaining and continue fighting." The boy sights loudly, which the old man ignores.

"Yes, yes… let's get this done, I'm getting hungry."

It was search and destroy time, and Akigan was stubbornly determined to find the last one.

"_Noone is escaping me" _He whispered before concentrating on the shinobis foul stench of fear. "Akigan lifts up his scythe and throws it like a spear directed towards the enemy. It hits bullseye and pierces through the heart of the last one.

"One down, zero to go" said Akigan jokingly.

"Good" said Rajan. "Let's clean this up and have dinner afterwards."

Akigan snaps his fingers and the scythe returns to his hand.

"Alright! What's for dinner?" he said exited with big smile. He was happy now that they were done.

If there was someone who could cook, it was his mother. His father laughed at his excited boy.

"He he, today we are having…" He stops himself and stares on the corpse. "Why is the corpse glowing?" he asked.

"_What's he talking about?"_ Akigan glances over the corpse and realize. "SH**T! GET AWAY, THE CORPSES ARE GONNA EXPLODE!" he yelled. But before even one of them could manage to take one step, the village got swallowed up by white and grey…

The time that passed felt like hours, the dust showed no sign of disappearing. Well, until an unusual wave from a bit above the middle of the big cloud of dirt blew it all away. With the dust gone, the disasters could finally show themselves; Women and children spread around lifeless, some under heavy stones that once were a part of a house. Bloody bodies ripped to pieces by the after waves from the explosion flown several hundred meters away. There were nothing… no scream, no crying, neither a whisper… except for a small, black figure standing there like a statue, Akigan. The dark shield covering him from the explosions slid down and melted to the ground, becoming Akigans shadow again. That shield was very good; he didn't have a single scratch, not even a spec of dirt on the clothes. Best of all, it was all automatic; it covered him even if he had fainted. Akigan just stared motionless; not believing the destructions was a reality… He spreads out his senses further in hope of discovering a life, a single chakra thread. Instead, he noticed the spies that were observing the place. Their discovery made Akigans blood boil. He raised the scythe and threw with small effort the thousandth meters and beheaded two of them. Seeing their comrades fall down from made the rest quivered in fear as they felt Akigans murder intent piercing them. They quickly turned their backs and escaped. Akigan didn't bother to follow, not yet. There was no use in escaping anyway since he could track down any chakra he had felt once.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours away, in a secluded village in the thick forest….

The Chief, a bald guy with a huge potbelly and matchstick legs and arms got surprised when the spies practically fell through the door.

"What the hell are you doing? Get up, don't dirty the carpet." he said irritated while drinking his cup of tea (note that his pinkie was pointing out). The spies explained that Akigan was still alive, and you could practically see the Chiefs face go all the way from pink to pale and ending up all purple with the veins popping, looked like he was having a stroke.

"It is true. He just got up from the ground with no scratch at all. He also killed Milan and Cray."

"And I bet my life on that he isn't gonna stop before he gets us all…"

The Chief did his best to calm himself down and not hysterically run around yelling we are gonna die. He was a chief after all. He even looked like he had a plan.

"Get all the guys out to hold him off. I don't care if it's just one second. Don't tell them who he is, else they will rebel against the order and run away." The spies looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable with the order.

"What about you Chief?" they asked suspiciously. The Chief just smiled and lifted his round body up from the chair.

"I will of course get away from here. I have accomplished too much to get taken down by a kid. And of course you three are coming with me." (Greatest plan ever, right?)

Meanwhile, Akigan were still at the ruins of his village, not moving a single muscle. Then, he finally lifted his left arm slowly, the ground started to shake, cracks opening up and got bigger and bigger. Akigan forced a huge earthquake, and the force ripped up the ground, creating a humongous, bottomless pit, and swallowed everything; the corpses and every part of the village disappeared in the dark of the ground. Akigan forced another earthquake and the cracked land closed itself. Akigan turned around, and faced dead on the direction of the enemies' hideout. He clutches the scythe, the only memorable item left.

"_Time... to finish this…_" With those words in mind, Akigan walked in straight line to the Chiefs base before teleporting into the eneA couple of hours away, in a secluded village in the thick forest….

The Chief, a bald guy with a huge potbelly and matchstick legs and arms got surprised when the spies practically fell through the door.

"What the hell are you doing? Get up, don't dirty the carpet." he said irritated while drinking his cup of tea (note that his pinkie was pointing out). The spies explained that Akigan was still alive, and you could practically see the Chiefs face go all the way from pink to pale and ending up all purple with the veins popping, looked like he was having a stroke.

"It is true. He just got up from the ground with no scratch at all. He also killed Milan and Cray."

"And I bet my life on that he isn't gonna stop before he gets us all…"

The Chief did his best to calm himself down and not hysterically run around yelling we are gonna die. He was a chief after all. He even looked like he had a plan.

"Get all the guys out to hold him off. I don't care if it's just one second. Don't tell them who he is, else they will rebel against the order and run away." The spies looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable with the order.

"What about you Chief?" they asked suspiciously. The Chief just smiled and lifted his round body up from the chair.

"I will of course get away from here. I have accomplished too much to get taken down by a kid. And of course you three are coming with me." (Greatest plan ever, right?)


End file.
